wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Froth (Luna)
intro appearance you are a SeaWing in the New Summer Palace and you are walking down the halls. You run into a pile of scrolls, knocking it over. the pile surprisingly makes a noise when you bump into it and the scrolls fall away to reveal a dark Dark navy blue dragon, the blue of the ocean depths the blue that creatures of the night live in and breathe, it is almost so dark it's black and it almost seems to glow or shine with healthiness. he is taller then you and rather muscular looking with large muscles and a few scars that don't take away from his handsomeness but add to it, his gills are a slightly lighter shade of blue, the shade of night just after twilight when the last traces of light have seeped from the horizon and you are left with only the dark blue of midnight. This gives them and interesting look when he flares his gills like the ripping of water. his glow scales are a very light blue like the color of sky in the tundra untouched by dragon flames, it contrasts from his main scales in a way that brings to light his finely sculpted neck and cheek bones. his underbelly is an even lighter shade of blue lavender (see pallet) like the color of clouds on an almost clear summer day. his horns are a steel blue color like the swords and spears he is so used to welding. his eyes are a clear light blue like his glow scales and webs, all in all the contrast of colors on his scales is quite pleasing to the eye and gives him a sense of formality maturity that he needs as the heir to the head guard. He also has a quiet studious air around him witch almost seems to fight against his appearance which is every inch the warrior. his smile is full of clean white teeth and it is pleasant and genuine looking. personality Froth is. . . complicated. he is a great soldier he's very calm cool collected and disciplined. but he also has more crazy side (blame Sunrise) and that side is joking and bookish and Avery thing that his father thinks is wrong for a guard to have. He is generally a friendly dragon but can seem stand-offish to strangers, not really engaging in conversations and seemingly being off in his own world. but to his sisters he is the BEST big brother! he plays with them and lets them climb on him and dress him up in their "costumes" (read princess dresses). one thing he HATES more then anything in the world is people expecting him to be perfect just because he's the Head Guards son, just because he get's good grades at school. he hates that feeling that he can't mess up because he hasn't messed up yet and if he does everyone will shun him and "throw him out". history A long time ago a daughter was hatched to a young SeaWing couple, she had beautiful Azure and ice blue scales, and she was the definition of a free spirit. As soon as she could she left the seawing kingdom and traveled all of Phyrrhia learning everything she could about everything, scavengers different tribes, plants and so SO much more, and while she was traveling she met another seawing. He was the son of the Head Guard for Queen Pearl, but he was skinny and shy and bad at fighting, pretty pathetic actually. . . Azure was HEAD OVER HEELS for him! But, she kept it a secret from him as to not ruin their blooming friendship, and as time passed and Carp grew more mature, stronger, and better looking Azure's crush intensified. Until one day when they were both on the beach of a deserted island with no one around, just them the sea and the setting sun. Azure with her snout as red as the sunset confessed her love, and there shrouded in the setting sun Carp gladly accepted. they dated for a few years before finally sealing the deal on a cool night in October. A few years past, and they had an egg, Froth. He grew up in a strict but loving family with more and more sisters piling in over the years. for the most part he had a pretty happy childhood getting good grades in school, but as he got older more and more pressure was put on him. Pressure to succeed, to be a better guard then his father, to get good grades in school. and all those expectations built up. relationships sunrise (Luna): Sunrise is Froth's best friend! they met at school and have become attached at the hip, many dragons often comment that they act like brothers and neither dragon contradicts them, as they both see the other as the brother they never had (NO SHIPPING FANGIRLS THIS IS COMPLETELY PLATONIC!) Name: text Name: text gallery Untitled30_20191022232608.png Screenshot 2019-11-02-13-23-20.png CB56E9F3-E930-4E0F-B88A-0B7CB3340E17.jpeg| by a fellowmercymain! Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)